Party in My Pants
by ChellyBeanz
Summary: Sasuke has a secret yet won't admit it. Naruto wants to know what he's hiding and will goto crack like lengths to find out what it is. But just how much is Naruto going to find? SASUNARU in later chapters!
1. Prologue: Denial and a Plan

**A/N: Wow. My first fan fic. on here and just look at that dirty sounding title! But sadly(or not) it's not meant to be that way. The first chapter Is Kinda, Sorta, Very Short -; Next one shall be longer though, I promise!**

Now, Onto...Party In My Pants: A SasuNaru love story!

Team 7, along with Kakashi-sensei, had gone into a clearing to practice various training exercises. Instead of actually doing any of them, Naruto was sitting out as a by-stander. Watching, not training. He was spending many minutes to hours of his time Ruminating Sasuke Uchiha. He was sure there was something shady under the other boy's exterior. Not that he never thought otherwise. But Nowadays, It was as clear as black on white.

'_Sasuke...' _Naruto growled as he thought of the Black haired boy. _'He's Hiding Something._ _A Jutsu? Naw. If_ _He learned a Jutsu he'd be showing it off. Maybe He's got a girlfriend! ... Pffthahaha! Yeah Right! I'm such a comedian. Hm. It has to be something good, like a secret!' _He stopped looking at the sky in wonder as he stared at Sasuke, who was target training with kunai. Naruto considered this asa sign of suspicion to be raised. '_So all mighty Uchiha queen has a secret? Well, People don't hide secrets and expect them to not be found! Time to Figure out Queenie's secret!' _

A chill ran through Sasukes spine. Someone was watching him. He turned around and searched for a pair of eyes that were on him. Looking to the left, There were big blue ones glued in a daze right in his direction. "Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled. Just what in hell was he doing staring at him? "Hey Sasuke!" the fox-like teen ran up to his fellow teammate. "What?" Sasuke growled. If he didn't like him from afar he wasn't going to like him any better up close. Naruto grinned, "I figured something out." He stated, a creepy 'hehehe' noise could be heard from behind the smile-clenched teeth.

"Well That's Surprising," Sasuke's voice was oozing a mock tone, "Tell me, What is this miracle realization?"

Another grinning noise was made. " I realized that you, Sasuke, have a secret! I demand to know what it is, Believe it!" Naruto was highly anticipating what Sasuke's secret was. There were _Oodles_ of possibilities, Each one more exciting than the last! However, nothing along the exciting line was spilled. Sasuke merely scoffed at him, "You're a baka, you know that? I'm not hiding anything. And if I was, Your not on my list of 'tell'-ies."

Naruto yelled, "Come on! Tell me now!" Sasuke didn't seem convinced, "No thank you. I'll keep my non-existing secret to myself." He turned away and bent down to pick up a kunai and prepared to cast it in the air. The blond clung himself to Sasuke's arm, "Come on..." He whined. "Let go, Naruto." He was shaking the Naruto-Latched arm in hopes to get him off of him. The younger boy didn't un-attach from Sasuke, His grip just tightened.

"Naruto..."

"Just tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Fdsfgeryrtvnbsd!!!"

Sakura heard the ruckus and had to go check it out. No doubt Sasuke and Naruto were at it again, but she had to be there to make sure Sasuke turned out victorious in their boyhood scrambles. She saw her beautiful man trying to shake off an annoying cling on.

"Naruto!" She bellowed, "What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?" The blond looked over at her, "Sakura, Sasuke has a secret and won't tell me!" This sparked her interest and she forgot all about Sasuke winning whatever fight they were having. Now she just wanted to know this little tidbit herself. "You have a secret? Really? That's so mysterious!"

Sasuke groaned. Secret this. Secret that. Learn to take a hint! " I don't have a goddamn secret! So Just leave me alone. Both of you!" He stormed away yelling something about training where there wasn't nosy teammates bothering him. Sakura glared at Naruto, "See what you did? You scared off my precious Sasu-kun!" She conked him one right over the head. He rubbed his now bruised head and sighed. '_That...Did not go well. Plus I got a new bump on my head! How peachy!' _

The blond realized that, despite him denying even having one, If he wanted to uncover the sheet disguised mystery, It would take more than just asking or pleaded. It would even take more than violence. To figure this out, He'd have to use his uncanny wits. With that as his method, Sasuke won't be to hard to crack. And with what he was planning, It'd be even easier. "Believe it!" Naruto shouted, Punching his arm upward.

**A/N: Sorry It was short!- Don't forget to review, I run on peoples comments. They fuel my writing tank ever so!!! The next chapter reveals Naruto's little scheme so keep a look out, it should be posted soon**


	2. Chapter 1: Put It into Action

**A/N: Thank you to the nice people who reviewed this story! It's good to know people are reading! Yep, Very! So, What's Naruto's Plan? That Shall be revealed right here, right now! Enjoy! - ChellyBeanz**

* * *

"Bye Kakashi-Sensei! Bye Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved as he left the training grounds. Everything was planned to find out the mystery of Sasuke. All he needed was some yen from his non ramen funds, and a trip to the Shop of Majutsu. '_I'm such a genus!' _He mind-praised himself. Well, That's one persons opinion...

The Shop of Majutsu was a store that sold various scrolls and ninja weapons. However, the jutsus contained within the scrolls weren't simple transformations and whatnot. No, They were very tricky and clever, Mostly to be used as pranks, but still, Very helpful. Surely there was something there for finding out information.

The blond boy navigated himself through crowds of people trying to get to his destination. Left. Right. Right. Up. Right. Passing by Aito's weaponry and Ninja goods, There was a small purple tinted shop that almost looked deserted to the un-trained eye. But both Naruto's were trained well and he went inside the tiny-sized building. A Red Headed man was standing around behind the counter reading a magazine. He glanced over at Naruto and gave a small flick of the wrist as an attempt at a lazy wave. "Hey there, Uzumaki Kid!" The older man greeted, returning his gaze back down at the magazine. "Hello Kuroji!" Naruto greeted back. "So what are we looking for today?" Kuroji closed his magazine and walked out from his spot behind the stand and over to Naruto. "Well..." he began.

Naruto explained Sasuke's strange behavior Then explained why he came here, In hopes of a way to get that secret of him! The Red head nodded as he went on with these accounts. When he was done, Kuroji smiled, " I think I have the prefect thing for this situation!" He announced. Then he went into a room that was hidden by a bead curtain. A few moments widdled away and he strolled back out carrying a scroll. "Here," he said handing it to Naruto, "This is a sure fire way to get him to spill his cup." The 12 year old blinked dumbly, "Eh? So...What does it do, _exactly_?"

"Well, It'll do exactly what you need to get done."

"...Oh that makes it clear!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Sorry! Okay, First, You," Kuroji pointed at him, "Must study that scroll," Now he was pointing at said scroll, "When your done doing that and your crystal clear with it, you'll perform the jutsu on this Sasuke fellow and WAM! He'll be forced to say the truth of his secret or he'll remain in his newfound condition for evermore!"

"Condition? What kind of Condition? ...You mean like everlasting boners? Cause that wouldn't be too bad."

Kuroji smacked his own forehead, "No! That's Just Unnatural! Ugh...You'll just haft to wait until you use the jutsu. Now leave, I'm disgusted with you and your talk of 'everlasting boners'." Naruto laughed. It sounded funny when hearing it on the other end of the convo line. "Aw C'mon! I was just messing around."

"BEGONE!" The older man yelled and Naruto took the hint and the scroll and ran out of there even faster than PDQ.

Inside the Uzumaki Apartment Naruto practiced this Jutsu which was written to be called 'Ikkiichiyuu no Chippoke'. For the rest of the day and even into the break of the night, he practiced and practiced, trying to perfect it as Kuroji told him todo. "Ikkiichiyuu no Chippoke!" Naruto called, Directing it at the table. He waited and the desired effect had been obtained. That classic grin broke out on his face, "Perfect. Now That Sasuke-teme will have to tell me or he'll be stuck like this forever!"

He stared at the jutsu-stunned table. "...Aw man! I'm going to have to buy a new table..." That saddened him, but only for a moment, cause tomorrow will be the day. The Naruto finally one ups Sasuke!

Naruto Smiled on his way to the training fields. Nothing was gonna bring him down, especially not EmoBoi! "Sakura! Sukura! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked eagerly, now in a sprint as the area and pink haired girl came into view. She sighed, "You really shouldn't keep bugging him, He'll just end up beating you outta of your senses. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't already..." Her voice trailed off.

"You didn't answer me." Naruto pouted. Another sigh escaped Sakura's lips, "He's over there. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Yeah Yeah!" The blond shook off her attached warning and ran to Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree. Most likely he was doing one of his life's favorite past times, Angsting. He heard Naruto coming toward him and wished he had a shuriken, He seemed to need one to the head. "Go away Dobe..." Sasuke growled as Naruto reached him. Nothing came out of the younger boy's mouth, not words anyways. Just a laugh.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked. The look on Naruto's face seemed to say 'Hehe, I'm going to eat you, yummy boy! chomp'

"Dear, Sweet Sasuke since you wouldn't willingly tell me Your secret, I'm going to have to force it out of you." Naruto's voice was coated in a sweet glazed tone. Sasuke gulped, _'force?' _Well that didn't limit it to anything pleasant. The other boy stood in place and seemed to mumble something to the ground, then he looked up again at Sasuke. He made three hand signs and focused intently on him. His hands and every part of sasuke radiated a green tint. "Naruto! ...Just...What the hell?" The raven haired teen cursed as he felt something warm, forming off of him. It felt like sweat but as it lingered it turned into a thick fog surrounding him.

Naruto made two more hand gestures then called out "Ikkiichiyuu no Chippoke!". The fog grew and you couldn't see the fog shrouded beneath it. As it swirled, Naruto giggled. And as it ended and fog cleared away, He giggled more. "Now you have no choice but to tell me!" He declared pointing at the boy.

"What did that even do?" Sasuke asked dully looking at the ground. "Just look at yourself and everything around you." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke did so. Then twitched, "NARUTO! What is this? You bastard! Fix.Me.Now." The orange clothed ninja shook his head with a very blunt, "No."

* * *

**A/N: ooOOOoo Plot Idea Begins! Just what did Naruto do to Sasuke? How will it effect him? And why's He in Naruto's Pants Anyways? All will be answered next time in: Party in my pants! Stay tuned! 3**


End file.
